


Jesse's girl

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Sam's in love with a girl who's in love with his brother, and it's getting too hard to bear.





	Jesse's girl

You were laying on the bed on your stomach as you researched on the laptop for the case. Your ankles were crossed in the air. It was warm, so your usual hunting shirt was on the chair at the table between the brothers, and you were relaxing in just your tank top and jeans. You shifted as you sighed, your hips rising off the bed, back arched. Your skin tight jeans showing off every curve.

Then your laughter rang out. And Dean winked at you as he always did when you laughed at one of his lame jokes. Sam groaned. It was killing him that you were in love with Dean.

“Come on, Sammy. My jokes aren’t _that_ bad.”

He gave his brother a half smile before looking back down at his laptop. What the hell was he going to do.

“Hey, I think I found something.” You got up and joined them at the table, putting your laptop in front of Dean.  You sat angled away from Sam, your knees brushing against Deans.

Your perfume filled Sam’s nose. It was soft and fruity. A delicate smell for a hunter. He saw you chewing your bottom lip. Something you did often if you were watching Dean, but Dean wasn’t looking at you. As soon as Dean looked up, you’d stop and smile.  Sam watched you lick your lips while Dean talked. He watched as you leaned more into Dean, to get him to look down your top. Watched as you shifted in your seat, so your knees would brush his again. And watched as you laughed at another lame joke.

Sam sighed and pushed his chair back.  
  
“What’s up Sammy?” Dean looked up at his brother. Could Dean really not see it?  
  
“Going out.” Sam didn’t look at either of you as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
“Grab us beers?”  
  
Sam didn’t answer his brother, he just walked out. He took a deep breath once outside. He needed to get your smell out of his nose. Get your laugh out of his head. He sighed and started walking to the store.


End file.
